


For Her

by these_thousand_words



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Fili, Asexuality, Best Friends, Breasts, Cuddling, F/M, Figrid - Freeform, Finger Fucking, Fingering, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Friends With Benefits, Guilt, Hair Pulling, Lessons, Love, Lovers, Mentions of Kiliel, Multiple Orgasms, Nature, Nervousness, Nipples, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Lessons, Sigrid - Freeform, Smut, Swimming, Touching, body kissing, clitoral stimulation, elf and dwarf relations, everyone lives au, female oral stimulation, female orgasm, female satisfaction, fuck buddies, guilty feelings, kili - Freeform, kiliel - Freeform, lessons in love, mentions of figrid, more than friendship, naked, post sex banter, sex pals, tongue play, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/these_thousand_words/pseuds/these_thousand_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, Fili and Tauriel have been the best of friends, and he has always felt as if he could seek out her help with any problem he might have. His latest problem, though, is one of intimacy: How can he satisfy his future wife, Sigrid, when he has never himself had any interest in making love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Everyone Lives AU, taking place several years after the Battle Of The Five Armies.
> 
> I realize that Filiel (Fili/Tauriel) is a niche pairing, but after this came to me on the edge of sleep, I could not leave it unwritten.

Tauriel casually spread her legs, smiling at the uncertainty that flashed across Fili's face. 

"Shall I stop?" she asked. "Can you take the spoken lessons away and use them well enough?"

The dwarf shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure."

"And if **I**  am to be honest, I believe you will do just fine with what you already know."

"I'm not sure if _just fine_  is enough."

Tauriel nodded understandingly. She and Fili had been the best of friends since Erebor had been reclaimed some six years before, though their relationship had really come into its own after Tauriel and Kili had become a couple. Shortly afterwards, Fili and Sigrid had also fallen in together, and often the four of them would be found together at parties and celebrations, as well as more somber occasions.

Sometimes, though, Tauriel and the elder prince would grow restless with the formality of life and would head out into the woods or to the lakeside or the hills together, to catch up with their friendly pursuits. For them, that usually meant hunting or trapping or sparring, though there were times when they would just walk and talk with one another for hours. And though it was always a pleasant thing to have someone so trustworthy to speak with, this time Fili had invited her out on a trek for the purpose of asking her advice.

He had hesitated in mentioning it for most of the day, but after Fili had worked up a sweat while trying to keep up with the elf as she dashed in and out from between the trees, they had decided to go for a swim. It was afterwards, when they were lying bare on the grass and letting their skin dry in the sun, that he had told Tauriel that he had asked Sigrid to be his wife. Tauriel was happy for them, but he was concerned.

He had never thought about sex much before Sigrid had brought it up to him after his proposal, and even then he was indifferent to the idea. When he had admitted this to Sigrid, she had told him that she understood, though the dwarf could see the disappointment in her eyes. He had decided then that he would do what he could to try to make her happy, though the interest for his own _release_ was not there, as all his joy revolved around just being near her.  

Still, he told her that he would make love to her, thinking that it could not be so difficult a thing, after all. But when he had offered, she had relented. Not because she did not _want_ to make love to him, but because she did not yet want to be with child. To this, at least, Fili had agreed, though he did not know any other way to go about fulfilling that desire in her. To him, sex had never been more than a means to making children, and his lack of interest in the subject had never compelled him to learn different ways of going about it.

He had thought, at first, of asking his brother or some of the older dwarves for advice, but in the end he had decided that a woman would know best what another woman liked; and so on their most recent hunting trip, he had asked Tauriel what he should do. He had seemed a bit surprised when the elf had dived into the subject so readily, but after she explained that the concept was one that elves did not shy away from, he started to listen with great interest.

She had then told him, over the course of an hour, about how she and Kili touched and kissed and played with one another in ways that only lovers could. The sun had moved to the west while they had been speaking, and the sunlight that had been warming them had by now been replaced by a deep shadow cast by the tree above. Its branches were bent heavy with summer leaves, and they were shifting in the light breeze, which also was moving over their bodies and raising bumps over Fili's skin. Though, she thought, it was perhaps not the wind but the subject that was making him bristle, and when she eased her fingers between her folds she saw his cheeks redden.

He cleared his throat. "I'm _really_ not sure about this."

Tauriel withdrew her fingers, then closed her legs and rolled to the side, facing him. "Then we can stop now." She set her elbow on the grass and rested her head on her fist.

Fili shook his head. "No, I want to learn this," he said. "I just don't know what Sigrid would think about it."

"About what?" Tauriel asked. "About you touching her?"

"About you... _teaching_  me how to touch her."

"Then we will stop. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I am already that," Fili said, laughing a bit. "But... no, we can go on. I want to learn how to do this right." 

"You could ask _her_ to tell you what she wants," Tauriel said kindly, resting her hand on her friend's bare leg. "She will not think less of you, and you will eventually learn everything that she likes, to the last touch or breath."

"I _could_ , yes," Fili said. "But I don't want to fumble with her, or to go about it all wrong. I want to get it right with her the first time, I want her to be happy from the start to the end."

"She will be happy with you, regardless. She loves you."

"And I love her," Fili said. "And that is why I am asking your help... so I can show her that."

The resolution to go on showed on his face; and Tauriel reached out and took hold of his hand.

"Come on, then," she said, pulling him closer.

The elf guided him until he was lying by her side and his face was inches from her own, then she placed his palm to her breast.

"Touch her," she said. "Feel her skin, caress her, let her know that she is wonderful to you."

Fili's eyes widened a bit, and Tauriel grinned.

"I have seen how you run your fingers over a well-made weapon," she said. "Is Sigrid not more precious to you than a piece of sharpened steel?"

"She is," Fili said. "And far more beautiful."

His eyes glinted as the sunlight broke through the leaves for a moment, and he bit down on his lip as he brushed his fingers over the elf's skin. His hands, much like his brother's, were not soft, though Kili's fingers were more callused towards the tips from years of pulling on his bow. Fili's touch was also easier and gentler than his brother's, and Tauriel figured that was a good thing for Sigrid's sake. She was, after all, not as hardy or tough as a dwarf or an elf, though years of hard work had not exactly left her soft.

Fili moved his palm across Tauriel's breast and kneaded it gently, as she had shown him earlier with her own hand, then he hesitated for a moment before running his thumb over her nipple. It hardened with his contact, and Tauriel smiled; then Fili moved closer, pressing his bare body to Tauriel's own and gently kissing the side of her breast. He moved his mouth to her nipple and softly licked it, then let a hot breath blow across her skin.

Tauriel shivered. "Like that, yes," she said. "Though you should ask her first, as she might not like such a thing."

He looked up at her. "I know," he said. "You have told me already to ask her."

"That is perhaps the most important of the lessons you will learn today: Always ask before you do something for the first time."

"And go where she guides me," Fili said, repeating another of Tauriel's earlier bits of instruction. He raised his eyebrows. "Should I kiss her, then? Should I go back up? Would she be disappointed?"

"Kissing is always welcome," Tauriel said, smiling.

She placed a hand on his cheek and brought his face up to hers. His mouth opened slightly and his tongue played across her lips, guiding her mouth open, and Tauriel felt a pleasant ache in the pit of her stomach. She held her breath for a moment, then his own hot breath blew softly into her mouth and she drew it in.

Fili pulled away. "I do not need kissing lessons..."

"That is true," she returned.

She moved her head to the side, exposing her neck to him, and he moved his mouth to her chin line, then kissed the skin on her throat. He licked and nibbled as he moved around to the side, and his hand again found its way to her breast. She took hold of his wrist and pushed his hand lower, to her stomach, then she rolled onto her back.

He did not stop kissing and sucking on her skin as she shifted, but began to work his way down, pressing his lips to her collarbone. Then he moved back up to the side of her neck before raising his face and pressing his lips to hers once more. She slid her hand up the skin of his throat, then moved it across his whiskered chin and dug her fingertips into his facial hair.

Kissing him was much different than kissing Kili, not only because of the elder brother's thicker beard, but because of the gentleness with which his fuller lips pressed against her own. Kili was much more forceful, more bold; though she knew that was likely because her own lover did not fear hurting her, as they had long known that no force he could put on her in his loving would do her any harm.

Still, despite the pleasant change, she eased her fingers into the hair at the back of Fili's head and pulled him deeper into the kiss, breathing into him as he had done to her; and with her other hand she slid his touch further down his body as she spread her legs apart. His fingers brushed against her folds, and he pulled back out of the kiss and looked at her as the fingers of the hand she had been guiding curled into a fist and pressed against her hip.

"You can still stop," she said. "You can stop whenever you want to."

Fili shook his head and his fist loosened, then she moved his hand down again as he looked deep into her eyes. Her own fingers spread her folds, then she moved his touch between them, just barely touching his fingertips to the hole of her opening.

He pressed his lips together. "My fingers are rough," he said, his voice low and apologetic.

Tauriel gripped his hand tighter, then brought it up and slid his fingers into her mouth, which was strangely wet for something that should have been a matter of instruction. She licked and sucked on each of his fingers, then ran them over her lips.

"Better?" she asked.

He nodded. "That was a good idea."

She smiled, then moved his hand down once more and slid his fingers between her folds, then guided his thumb to her clit. She jumped despite knowing the touch was coming, then composed herself and slid his thumb over to the side of the nub.

"Do you feel that?" she asked.

Fili swallowed hard. "What is it?"

"That is the _perfect_  place, for a woman to be touched."

She lifted her hand from his, then reached between his bare legs and glided his fingers over his cock. It was, rather disconcertingly, not firm, and when she touched it again, he shifted back a bit, and his thumb slid against the side of her swiftly enlarging clit.

"I know that you have not made love to anyone," she said, "but do you know the feeling when you touch your own self?"

"I do," Fili said. "Though I do not do it often."

"Imagine her _perfect place_  is like yours. Touch it, rub it, do not be rough..." She stopped when she saw his eyebrows draw together. "Does it not interest you to be touched?" she asked, then she drew in a quick breath when his thumb slid off the side of her clit and across the more sensitive top.

"Not much, really," he admitted.

"Still, it might interest _her_."

Fili stopped rubbing and Tauriel's body suddenly relaxed, though she had not realized she was tensing. She swallowed, then let her fingers touch the side of his cock again.

"May I show you?" she asked.

He tilted his head in a half-nod, and the elf brushed her fingers up and down his shaft a few times, then took gentle hold of it and squeezed. His cock pulsed a bit, but did not harden, and she raised an eyebrow at him. 

"If my touch will not rouse you, will your own?"

He took his hand from her pussy, then rose onto his knees and wrapped his thick hand around his own shaft and started working on it, squeezing and rubbing; but soon he shook his head defeatedly.

"It is difficult when my skin is dry," he said.

But as she watched him, her own mouth began to water more, and she sat up and held his hand to her mouth, giving to him some of the moisture that had been gathering. He then slid his wetted hand back down around his cock and began pumping again, until at last he began to harden and his length grew. Tauriel nodded approvingly. 

"I still do not want to..." he began.

"You do not need to," Tauriel said, cutting him off. "It is a physical response, not an emotional one. But still enough to let Sigrid know that you desire her."

He looked down at his enlargement. "She does not have to see this to know that," he said with a laugh.

"Perhaps not." Tauriel laid back on the ground again, giving Fíli's cock a glance before opening her legs once more. "But she still might want to see for herself."

"I suppose so," Fili said. He ran his fingers through her folds again, then he tilted his head curiously. "You're wetter now."

Tauriel felt her face begin to warm. "That is also a physical response," she said, repeating what she had told him about himself. "A response to stimulus." 

"When you put it that way, it sounds very clinical," he said. "Not what I thought of as lovers' talk, at all."

"We are not lovers," said Tauriel quickly. 

"No, but you are supposed to be helping me to be a better one," he said. "So, what would a lover say? Would he say nothing at all, and let his touch speak for him?"

Her heart was by now pounding hard in her chest, and when the dwarf slid his thumb again over her swelling clit, she reached down without thinking and held his touch there. 

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Tauriel shook her head and pressed his fingers further between the lips of her wet and widening pussy, then once more urged him on in his rubbing. 

"Kiss... kiss _her_ again," she said. "And do not stop touching her as you do... to feel both..." She could not go on for the breath catching in her throat.

Fili obeyed, despite her inability to finish the command, and she felt a rush of tingling heat travel up from the base of her pelvis and into her chest as he leaned over her and his lips brushed against hers. His tongue again eased into her mouth, and his thick finger slid into the warm wetness of her opening as his thumb pressed against the nub of her _perfect place_.

For a moment she allowed herself to be drawn into his taste, his smell, the gentle pressure of his mouth on hers. Her legs jerked and her insides ached, and at once she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down, kissing him ardently, as she so often did with his brother; but with Fili, such a kiss felt wrong, and she stopped abruptly and stared up at him.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at her lips, as if to see if he had bruised them.

"Kiss me as Sigrid would want to be kissed," she told him. "It is for her that this... it is for her that you sought out my help in this."

"I kiss Sigrid in many ways," Fili said with a soft grin. "She says she loves my mouth on hers, firm _or_ soft..."

"It _is_ rather nice," Tauriel told him, then she shut her mouth quickly.

The dwarf just smiled, and Tauriel let out a long breath as she sat up. Fili scooted back away from her, and she looked down at his bare, strong body for a moment before rising to her feet and stepping towards the trunk of the tree under which they had been resting. She began to walk around it, dragging her fingers over the bark and trying to clear her mind and calm her body; but when came back around to the other side of the tree, she found Fili standing there and looking up at her.

"Tauriel?" he said. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, then placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're doing fine," she said, noticing that her voice had deepened a touch. "I just... I needed a moment."

She lowered her eyes. In truth, he was doing better than _fine_ , and that almost frightened her. They were not lovers; she loved _Kili_ , and no other. But there was something more in the way Fili touched her and kissed her that left her wanting to hold him closer, to kiss him deeper. She did not think that she liked Fili's touch more than Kili's, but it was different; and, so, it was interesting to her. 

It may have been, she figured, because she was herself giving him instruction, when Kili had seemed to know what to do from the very beginning; or maybe it was because, despite the younger brother knowing all the right places to touch her, he had never actually asked if they _were_  the right places.

"Is the lesson over?" Fili asked.

The elf shook her head, then leaned forward and ran her fingers down the center of his chest. She then pressed her mouth to his once more. Their lips parted, their tongues touched, their breaths mingled; then he drew away and ran his beard up the side of her neck before bringing his mouth back to hers and biting softly on her lower lip.

Tauriel felt an aching throb deep inside her, and she brought her mouth away from his and stood tall for a moment before leaning back against the tree.

"Kiss me like that again," she said.

His eyes narrowed, then he lifted himself to his toes so he could reach her face; but she placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him down as she spread her bare legs. She slid her hand down his arm and eased his touch to her opening again, and with her fresh wetness, they glided easily between her folds.

"Kiss me _there_ ," she said. "With your tongue, with your lips and your teeth and your breath. Kiss me there, as you did my mouth."

Fili hesitated. "Will she... I mean, are you sure?"

"Only if _you_ are," Tauriel said, shifting her back against the rough bark. "Or stop now, and call the lesson _over_."

She hoped that the dwarf would not stop, though, and she felt a thrill when he lowered himself to his knees and slid his hands around her bottom. He lowered his face, gently biting the elf's thigh and tickling her skin with his beard. She smiled and closed her eyes, first feeling a deep wave of pleasure, then a rush of guilt, then pleasure again. He kissed the skin on her leg, then his tongue slid up and across the curve where her smooth leg ended and the soft hairs of her pussy began.

The elf leaned her head back as he breathed onto her, then she shuddered involuntarily as his tongue moved across her swollen clit. He kissed it gently, then licked it again before moving his mouth and softly biting her fold. Then his tongue slid between the lips of her pussy, and moved slightly into her opening.

"Use..." She had to catch her breath before she went on. "Use your hand... use your fingers," she said. "Use them inside, your mouth outside..."

She felt his fingers move up her leg, then they eased into her opening as his mouth again found its way to her clit. He sucked, then blew gently on her as his fingers pushed inside. 

"You're hot," he said against her. "And wet."

"Thats... that's good," she gasped, rising onto her toes. "That's a good thing... if she is wet, she is happy with what you are doing..."

He stopped, and she reached down and dug her nails into his shoulders, willing him to go on; but he did not, and when he then spoke, his hot breath hit her clit and sent a shudder up her spine. 

"Tauriel?"

She licked her lips. "Yes...?"

"Is this for her, or for _you_?"

Tauriel moaned softly and shook her head. She did not want to say that he already had learned enough. She wanted him to finish her, wanted to feel the rush of release. But she did answer, and it was through clenched teeth.

"For me..." she said, then abruptly turned away from him, ashamed.

She sat down on the ground and hung her head, and a moment later, she felt Fili's hand on her bare back, then he ran his fingers over her shoulders as he moved around in front of her. He lifted her face to his and kissed her again, without either hesitation or doubt. She could taste herself on his lips, on his tongue, and she drew his naked body to hers and took in his breath before breaking out of the kiss.

He pushed a strand of hair away from her cheek. "What is wrong, Tauriel?"

She turned her eyes aside. "I love Kili..."

"And I love Sigrid."

"And what would they say if they knew what... what we are doing right now?"

Fili thought for a moment, then nodded. "They would not understand."

Tauriel let out a long breath and pulled out of his embrace, then shifted around to where her clothing lay on the ground. But as she reached for them, she felt him move the hair away from the back of her neck. His beard brushed against her skin, then his voice rose up.

"What of my lesson?" he asked.

Her heart began to pound in her ears. "It is over," she said, her voice shaking. "Sigrid will be happy with what you have learned."

Fili moved around in front of her again and took her by the hand. "I don't believe I have learned _enough_ ," he said. "How do I tell when she is happy? How will I know when she is satisfied?"

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head at him. "I do not want to be your lover, Fili... only your friend."

"We are not lovers," he said, repeating what she had told him earlier. "I do not fear that you will forsake my brother for me, and I know that I will not think less of Sigrid if I give to you what you want at this moment."

Tauriel stared at him for a long moment, and she did not resist when he gently placed his hand on her breast and eased her onto her back. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly as his fingers ran down her cheek and over her neck. His hand moved down to her breast, where he gently pinched at her nipple before easing his hand over the skin of her stomach and to the hair between her legs.

He tugged at it gently, and she spread her legs and bent them; and still he kissed her as his fingers found their way between her folds and began rubbing her aching clit. He moved his mouth to the curve of her chin, then down her neck. He kissed and nipped at her skin as he moved further down her body, giving attention to her collarbone, then her breast, then her stomach. 

He moved himself around her quivering legs and slid his hands under her bottom, angling her hips up and bringing his mouth close to her opening.

"May I kiss you here?" he asked.

Tauriel smiled, her guilt slipping away under his tender touch. "You may..."

His mouth found its way to her. His tongue moved between her folds, his hot breath blew on her skin, his teeth brushed against the nub of her clit. She felt heat and ache working down from deep inside, and she reached out and took hold of his hair with both hands.

"Should I stop?" he asked, raising his head.

At once, she realized that he must have mistaken her enthusiasm for reluctance. She shook her head, then tightened her grip on his hair and pushed his face back down.

"Keep going..." she breathed.

Urged on, Fili licked around her opening, then sunk his tongue deep into her. She tightened, and he pressed his chin against her bottom to go even deeper, brushing his beard against it and making her clench; then he pulled back before moving his face forward and up, and there began to suck on her clit with vigor. 

Tauriel pressed her hips up and he took one of his hands out from under her bottom, then slid two of his thick fingers deep inside her. He began to thrust them in and out as he sucked and blew harder, and she felt the product of his watering mouth seep down through her folds and between the cheeks of her ass as his workings became more vigorous, bringing on more heat and more pressure deep inside her.

He drew out his fingers, and Tauriel felt a sudden sense of loss; but before she could process it or lower her arching back, he slid three fingers back into her, as far as they could go. He pressed into her hard and fast, as his tongue briefly circled her nub before he began to suck once more. As he moved his fingers within her, his small finger slid down the outside, brushing against the thin skin between her pussy and her bottom, and she felt herself widening, welcoming him to go even deeper.

She pulled hard on his hair, curving her back and thrusting her hips up and forward as a tingling began to work its way down her legs. Her face was burning and her womb was aching; and Fili bent his fingers within her, massaging the walls of her insides as his tongue played over her clit again and again. He turned his hand over and pressed up, as if he had done this before and knew just where to touch her, and she felt herself starting to pulse as waves of her release rushed over her.

"Can..." she gasped as her body rocked. "Can you feel me, Fili..?"

"Yes..." he spoke against her, then he thrust her fingers into her again as she tightened and spasmed around them. 

He drew his fingers out, but did not stop working his tongue through her folds, along her clit, into her entrance; and as her jerking body began to still, she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Can you taste..?" she asked, panting. 

His tongue slid eagerly into her again. "Salt... and sweet..." his muffled voice came back. 

A shiver went up her spine. "That... means she is satisfied..."

Fili pulled back slightly, but not so far that she could not still feel his breath on her. She lifted her head to look down at him, and when she tightened her stomach, she felt her wetness trickle out from inside. He was staring at her past her bare body, and his eyes were smiling. His hand slid up her side and he took gentle hold of her breast, running his wet touch over her nipple, then he raked his nails gently down her stomach. He slid his fingers inside her once again, massaging her clit with his thumb; and she stiffened, laying back on the ground again.

"F... Fili, she would be satisfied..." she said, fighting for breath and tightening her insides as he filled her again.

"Can a woman be satisfied more than once?"

Tauriel nodded, though she could not speak as Fili withdrew his fingers and thrust his tongue into her once more. She heard him sucking, moaning, humming against her, and her breaths quickened as her folds felt like they were swelling. He lifted his hand again, rubbing at her already pulsing nub, then he nibbled gently on her thigh as he slid three fingers inside her. 

"But you already... you know how to..." she forced herself to say, but could not go on.

"What you taught me was for Sigrid," he spoke against her skin. "This is for _you_."

She smiled as he worked on her, then she grabbed his hair tightly.

"If it for _me_..." she said, thrusting her hips up, "Go deeper... harder..."

Fili obeyed, pulling his fingers out, then pushing them back in, more forcefully with each thrust. He brought his mouth to her clit again, and began to suck and flick his tongue over it as his fingers pressed as deep as they could go. The knuckles of his hand hit against her, shocking her with pleasant pain. His workings were now more rigorous, more intense, more fervent. The tips of his fingers hit hard against her womb and she tensed inside, then he pulled his hand out suddenly and brought his face down.

He breathed hard onto her hot and wet pussy, then wrapped his arms under her legs and pulled her up, burying her face in her wetness and working his mouth over her opening, drinking her in like he was dying of thirst. He drew one hand out from under her and rubbed his thumb hard over the throbbing nub of her clit as he flexed his tongue in her opening.

She felt her body tense again, felt her pelvis burn and her womb tighten. She pressed her feet to the ground and thrust her hips up, digging her nails into Fili's scalp as her insides spasmed. This time, her release was stronger, went deeper, and she heard herself let out a scream as she felt the rush of pleasure travel up her spine and raise the hairs on the back of her neck.

Her body relaxed suddenly, and she felt like she was melting into the ground beneath her as Fili slowed his workings. His sucking and the thrusting of his tongue ceased, but his lips still worked their way up through her wet and spasming folds. Her legs began to shake and her chin to tremble, and after sliding his tongue into her moist opening one more time, he breathed hard on her clit. She shuddered and disentangled her fingers from his hair, resting her hands on her heaving chest.

Fili moved up between her legs, then gently kissed her fingers before positioning his face above her own.

"How was that?" he asked almost innocently.

She could not speak, but pulled his head down and kissed him hard, again tasting her own wetness on his lips. Her tongue flicked out, brushing against his, then she pulled back and stared up at him, savoring the flavor lingering on her lips.

"So, it was good, then?" he asked, smiling.

She smiled back. "It was, yes."

Fili blinked a few times, then glanced down at her trembling lips. "So, now what?" he asked. "I don't suppose I would just roll over after..."

"Tell her you love her," Tauriel said, her breaths slowing at last. "Hold her, keep her warm..."

Fili laid down beside the elf, and she shifted over onto her side so that they were facing one another. 

"I cannot say those words to you," he said, draping his arm over her and blocking some of the soft breeze that was now giving her a chill. "But I can hold you, if you would like..."

"I would."

She brought her body nearer still to his, and felt his rigid cock pressing against her side. It took her by surprise, as she had thought that his hardness would have eased by now, since he had shown no indication of wanting his own release.

He seemed to guess her thoughts and shrugged. "Just a response to stimulus," he joked.

"Would you not, yourself, want to be satisfied by your lover?" the elf asked. "What if she wants to give you what you have given her?"

Fili tilted his chin up, staring into her eyes, then he pressed his mouth to hers. His full lips parted and his breath met hers, then he pulled back and smiled at her. "That is a lesson for another day."  


End file.
